


Gamzee is not retarded!

by Kaylania (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gamzee pretending to be mentally unstable, Gamzee seeing a naked human for the first time, Nook Eating, Reader babysitting Gamzee, Sad Gamzee, Tentabulges, Top! Female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaylania
Summary: Kurloz leaves Gamzee for Mia to babysit. She puts on a sad movie and many things happen.





	Gamzee is not retarded!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic for my friend and she has smaller expectations than you so stfu  
> (also finding synonyms for purple)

Mia wasn't stupid. She knew Gamzee was only pretending to mentally unstable, because such little things gave him away. Yet, she enjoyed the troll's company and that's why she agreed when the older Makara called her to ask her to take care of his little brother. Soon enough, the troll with paint smeared face in purple polka dotted pants was sitting comfortably on her couch and watching a really sad movie she put up. She was deeply invested in the movie when she heard silent sobs. Surely enough, Gamzee was staring at the television, his face in his hands and his shoulders shaking.

Mia smiled involuntarily, scooting over to sit in his lap, drawing his attention to her. She kissed his forehead, painting his cheeks and ears a wonderful purple as he watched her. She proceeded to comb her fingers through his hair, the tip of her finger brushing against his horn on accident, which made him widen his eyes and open his mouth in a quiet gasp of pleasure. A smirk made it's way on the female's face as she started stroking his horns, eliciting beautiful sounds out of him.

There was a wet noise underneath Mia before she felt something so soft and hard at the same time, trying to push through the covers of Gamzee's pants. She stopped playing with his horns, at which he made a quiet whimper of discomfort, and got off his lap. He opened his mouth to protest and closed them again, feeling her slide  his lower body clothes off, so he wisely kept his mouth shut.  Mia's eyes twinkled in delight at the sight of Gamzee's tentabulge, but she moved it aside rather quickly, focusing all her attention on his dripping nook.

He let out a quiet "A-ah" when she ran her fingers over the outer folds and screamed when she licked it, bottom to the top. He continued making sounds of pleasure as her tongue moved inside, trying to pick up every last drop of the genetic material. Just when the troll thought he'd never ever feel better in his entire life, she pulled back. He whined needily, looking up at her, his whole face that amazing lilac hue she loved. 

Mia pecked his lips quickly, pulling away to take her clothes off and purple-blood was, for the first time, met with a naked human body. He was fascinated by the lack of a tentabulge and those adorable little buttons on the middle of her breasts. Just as he reached out to touch them, his reproductive organ felt like never before. It was entering a warm, soft, human body, and the human seemed to like it, judging by her moans.

He didn't even need to thrust, the bulge was so excited to feel warm that it started wiggling, making Mia scream out in pleasure and grind against him, painting his lap and her groin that aubergine color his whole body tended to leak with. Of course, soon enough, her insides were purple too and she enjoyed it so much she came immediately. She pulled off, but she pulled her closer, deciding to nap with her on top of him.

 

(washing off didn't feel as good >.>)


End file.
